Midnight & Lavendar
by Lysandar
Summary: A young woman disguised as a man seeking to become one of Arthur's Knight. Will they learn her secret, will they allow her to become a knight, or has all her efforts been in vain? Many hidden secrets and many parings... Rated M for future chapters...
1. Chapter 1

A storm was blowing in from the East…winds had started to rustle the near by trees, first beginning as a low murmur through the branches and suddenly falling upon the land as if whipped by the hands of the Gods themselves. Court pulled her horse to a halt near the edge of the forest.

" Whoa…settle down now boy," she cooed to the bay three-year-old stallion known as Calvo while he began to fuss and rear.

He was not used to being out during a sudden change in weather…especially one this drastic. Being only three, Calvo was still an immature and inexperienced green horse. Yet he had tremendous talent and heart. Although a bit skittish and flighty, Calvo would one day soon make a magnificent horse for one of the knights. As the trees began to buckle and sway under the pressure of the winds a loud and forceful noise had picked up in the near distance and was quickly heading in their direction.

" Calvo we had better get a move on and try and out run this tempest." He shook his head and snorted while striking the ground with his left hoof.

Court smiled at his understanding and then spurred him into a gallop. The blades of grass were now thrashing violently under the command of the winds yet now they were being crushed by the mighty strides of Calvo. The faster he ran the more elated he became and this, Court believed, was what made an outstanding horse…a horse who truly loved his job and reveled in its freedom. Unfortunately nature had taken the upper hand on this chase and now the sheets of rain had broken from the seas of heaven. To Court this morning ride was like being in a dream…she loved the rain…she loved to ride…and she loved to go fast with the feeling of endless boundaries surrounding her. The rain first started falling in a diagonal push to the left. In a matter of second, it had shifted to the right and was now pelting her in the face. ' This is some storm' she thought to herself as she pulled Calvo to the right and caught sight of Hadrian's Wall not more than 100 yards away. The large wooden gates were open and welcoming. Although the rain was a wonderful morning refresher she still had a whole day of work ahead of her and did not feel like riding the other 15 horses in wet britches and tunic.

"Top of the mornin' to you Court! Calvo's looking a bit temperamental, but that's to be expected. Perhaps he's not enjoyin' the rain as much as you do. Reckon you'll fix him of that now." Bellowed the large gatekeeper.

"Morning Thomas! Ah it's nothing I can't handle. Just a bit of first time storm weather. He's got to learn to handle it sometime."

Thomas laughed heartily and nodded in agreement with Courts training of the young horses. "Yer doin' a fine job with them lot. The Knights will be quite pleased with how the new ones are turning out."

Court nodded her thanks and waved goodbye as she galloped back to the stables. "That's a fine young man that Court is… I have it in me right mind to introduce him to me daughter…perhaps he can tame Katrina." Muttered Thomas while watching the back of Court and Calvo vanish around a corner.

Court arrived at the stabled within five minutes of talking with Thomas. She liked the old man quite a bit. He had a very kind and generous way about him, not to mention the fact that he also used to train the young horses for the Knights before he injured his leg in a past battle. It meant a lot to her to have his approval in her training for she valued his opinion greatly.

Swinging off of Calvo, Court led him over to an empty stall and began stripping him of his tack and sweat. While toweling him off and talking to him as if in conversation a person had taken this opportunity to sneak into the barn.

"You know Calvo, the rain is not as bad as you think." Spoke Court. "You're not made of sugar so I doubt you'll melt if it rains on you once in a while." Calvo snorted and shook his head in refusal. "Well I have news for you, you do not get to decide when you do or don't ride in the rain so get used to it." at this remark Calvo did not fuss around but merely lowered his head so Court could dry off his face. "There I bet you feel better now." Smiled Court as Calvo nudged her with his nose.

"I find it quite amusing how you converse with these animals." Came a high voice from behind Court.

"You're just jealous." Court replied smiling while she continued to keep her back towards the voice.

"Nah I just think you're sick Briseis, oh I'm sorry I meant Court. Silly me." Said the sly voice. At this remark Court turned around to face the voice.

"Katrina you should not have."

"Oh and why shouldn't I have?"

Court had now abandoned Calvo and was now searching around the stables to see if anyone had heard the remark. "Why? You ask. Why? You know why Katrina. You alone know who I truly am and I want it to stay that way."

The young girl laughed at her friends comment while striding over to pet Calvo. "How could I ever forget your reason for turning your lovely self into a charming boy and there by completely denying yourself of a husband." Sneered Katrina.

"Well I don't exactly see you settling down either Miss. Katrina." Came Briseis' retort. At this Katrina broke into a fit of laughter. "Do pray tell what amuses you so."

"Oh it is quite simple. Just this morning my father said he saw you riding in and that the two of you stopped and had a chat. When you left, my father had this marvelous idea of the two of us as a possible marriage." Briseis blanched and looked at the ground embarrassed. "I mean to think, me ever marrying you. You're not that handsome as a boy!"

"Oh and like you have beauty graced from the Gods themselves Katrina. What makes you think I'd ever court your scrawny carcass?" There was silence between the pair of them and then Katrina snorted and the two began laughing hysterically at the thought of marrying each other.

" You should come to the tavern with me tonight and have a drink. It'll do you some good to speak to 'people' and not just these horses."

"These horses provide me with the silence and secrecy humans lack. You yourself proved that not 5 minutes ago. And beside, what am I going to do at the tavern anyways. All the knights are there and they shall just pester me about the training of horses." Briseis replied as she twiddled with some hay that had found its way into her hair.

"I am inviting you to accompany me not as Court…but as Briseis."

"WHAT! Are you bloody well mad! I, I can't go as a girl; they'll recognize me, and then what? Then I'll have THROWN away my chance to ever become a knight and, and you know I can't. There is just no way." When Briseis had finished her ranting and had now taken to pacing the floor, Katrina decided to speak.

"Now listen here and stop trying to argue. No one in this village has ever seen your true face; by the gods I've never seen you as you truly are. You shall accompany me as a friend from the north temple of the Goddess Hermes come to visit for the evening only because you have a job to get back to at home. So, this takes out all questions as to where you are from and why you are leaving so soon. And the rest will be simple. You shall wear one of my dresses and have a merry time with the knights of legend. What do you say now?"

Briseis had taken a seat on a bale of hay to hear the remainder of Katrina's idea and she had to admit that it might work and that she really did want a night of fun. With a sight of submission, Briseis threw up her hands, stood up, returned Calvo to his stall, and asked Katrina "What time are you going to meet me here with a dress?"

At this Katrina squealed with excitement and hugged her friend. "You shall not regret this night…I promise. I shall meet you here around seven so make sure you have washed and bathed by then."

"Yes mother…" mimicked Briseis. "I'll see you later tonight." With a sigh of relief when Katrina had finally left, Briseis resumed her role as the male Court and got on with her riding for the rest of the day.


	2. Chapter 2

When Katrina arrived back that night she found Briseis mucking out a stall with pieces of straw still stuck in her hair. "It does not appear to me that you have taken a bath."

Briseis laughed while she continued to suck out the old hay. "You're quite right but I shall run to the river now and take a quick dip."

Katrina nodded her agreement and took a seat on an empty bucket while waiting for her friend. While waiting one of the knights came into the stables. "Court! Court, are you in here? Blast that boy where's he gone off to?"

"He's run down to the lake to take a bath Sir Galahad." Replied Katrina. "Ahhh! Oh Katrina you harpy how dare you scare me."

"What do you want with Court?" she inquired, looking suspiciously at him.

"Um nothing I just came to invite him to join me…I mean us…as in the other knights... for a drink in the tavern. Just being friendly."

"Well how kind of you to offer."

"Um Katrina, what are you doing here?"

"Well I uh…" she stammered at the question which caught her off guard. "I um came to visit Court before heading to the tavern to see if he wanted to come along also. You see, I'm bringing a friend from a near by village who has come to visit for the evening and thought she and Court might get along well." She smiled at Galahad innocently.

"Ah I see. Well if you are going to wait here to ask him I shall not stay also. There is no point in the two of us asking and I should like to start on the ale. Good evening Katrina. I shall see you and perhaps Court later this evening." Katrina nodded her acknowledgement and looked away as Galahad left the stables. A look of excitement played at he corners of her mouth.

"Vanora! Vanora please, more ale!"

"Alright you big ogre I'm coming!" She handed the burley looking Knight a mug of beer and as she turned to leave he grabbed her waist and pulled her into his lap.

"Lover not here. I promise I will serve you well tonight." With a brief kiss on the cheek Vanora stood up and returned to her duties.

"That's a fine woman you have there Bors. You're a lucky man; treat her well."

"I shall Arthur. It's not every day one comes along and makes a true man of you. I'm not letting this one go anywhere, not ever. I love her and…" Bors stopped himself from finishing. His face took on a look as if he had just swallowed something sour. His expression earned an amused look from his Captain and they both had to smile.

"Yes Arthur even I am capable of love." He thought about that for a brief second and said, "Uh, lets say we keep that between us now, how bout that?"

Arthur smiled and clapped his friend on the back. "Done my friend. Now here have a another drink."

The evening passed on with good humor floating about the small room. Wine and ale flowed and music entwined with laughter rang through the hall then the front door to the tavern opened and the room fell silent. Katrina walked in followed by a cloaked figure. As usual, many of the men eyed Katrina with a lustful look in their eye. She was no doubt, a beauty amongst beauties. Her hair a pale blond, her skin a healthy tanned shade and eyes the color of pure chocolate. She reached out her slim and slender arm towards the hooded figure behind her in a gesture to move the stranger next to her.

All eyes fell on the black cloak and who this mysterious person underneath it could be. At that moment, when tension had built to an unreasonable level, two moonbeam pale hands reached out from under the darkness and pushed back the cloak masking their face. A multitude of gasps was heard issuing from the tavern guests. There, in front of Katrina, stood the loveliest woman anyone had ever seen. Her hair was deep brown with shades of black woven through it. Her fair skin shown pale in the moon light from the open door. And her eyes, a pale green with deep shades of brown laced in. She was dressed plainly but the waves of her hair and how it cascaded down her lower back and framed her mysterious face gave her a haunting yet beautiful appearance. She smiled slightly then lowered her head in a shy and unsure manner.

"Well now, why all the shocked faces? Haven't you blokes ever seen women before?" commented Katrina sarcastically. She slapped Briseis on the back and then proceeded to lead her to a corner table. Briseis gave a small smile and moved to follow her friend across the room.

"What can I get you lot?" asked Vanora.

"I'll take a mug of ale? And you Briseis, what will you be drinking?"

"I'll just take a glass of water."

Vanora nodded, "I'll be right back with those. In the mean time, keep a sharp eye out for these so called gentlemen."

The three girls shared an amused look of understanding before Vanora ran off to fetch their drinks. Over in the opposite corner of the room sat a table full of knights. Of course there was Gawain and Galahad, sitting together with the loves of their lives sitting on their laps. Aurora and Selene, twin sisters, arrived at the fort a year ago and the two boys had fallen hopelessly for the two maidens.

Selene was tall and fair skinned with raven black hair; she was rightly named for her image was that of the moon. Aurora was quite the opposite with her copper strands of hair and peach complexion. She was a child of the dawn. Yet no matter how different they were, Selene had won the heart of Gawain and Aurora had done the same with Galahad.

Sitting next to the pair of lovers was their leader, Arthur and his wife Guinevere. She was a fairy maiden of the night, lovely and graceful in all aspects. By birthright she was the princess of the Woad tribe. With her unity to Arthur the war between them and the knights had ended and together an alliance was formed.

Tristan sat in a far off corner as he always had. Head held pensively with his shaggy hair strewn about his head and a few braids interweaved and shadowing his eyes. On his cheekbones were tribal marking tattoos. His slanted eyes and mouth were ever watchful and alert. Although he said little he knew everyone deeply. Tristan lived a life of solitude yet he was not lonely. There was Aiden, his powerful silver tailed hawk. Aiden never left his side and although he was a kind and gentle creature on his friends shoulder it was a different story when engaged in battle. Ferocious and tempered, this young bird was skilled beyond recognition. Together they made a deadly team. As he sat and patiently ate an apple, Briseis observed him secretly and saw his eye linger every so often on one of the females in the bar. She was not a young barmaid like the ones who interested the men of the wall. She was somehow more mature and dignified. Her hair was auburn and fell to the middle of her back. Some of it was pulled up in a bun at the back of her head and a few strands framed her angular face. Her lips were full and her eyes were a deep shade of brown. No doubt she was one of the lovelier women in the tavern and no doubt she had caught the difficult eye of Tristan. Her name was Ethne and she was one of the healers at the wall. She too had noticed Tristan penetrating glances and was confident with her self to catch his gaze and hold it with her own deep eyes. She nodded her head as if giving permission and added a shy yet seductive smile. As she stood to leave she glanced behind her shoulder and noticed that Tristan had left. A look of disappointment fleeted across her features but vanished quickly when she turned to leave and was caught face to face with the silent knight. He held up a dark navy cloak and offered to place it on her. She allowed her body to be handled by him and when he had finished he nodded and went back to his corner. Ethne smiled and let her face fall downward as a deep blush crept up into her cheeks.

Briseis smiled in happiness and in envy. She longed to have as deep and passionate connection with someone. It seemed impossible with the life she was leading now. But perhaps tonight would be different. Tonight she was a woman and it showed. She had not been blind when she walked into the room and heard the men's intake of breath at her beauty. She had been considered a beauty of her Woad tribe and her hand had been sought in marriage a few times. Yet none of the men who chose to court her were to her satisfaction. They had been handsome and well off but none held her interest. None looked at her with feelings other than desire and lust. Briseis had given up on men and decided to leave her home to become one of the legendary knights. It was her passion, fighting against injustice, riding into the mists unsure whether she shall ever return again. She longed for a life of adventure and uncertainty, of passion and romance. All the things that were denied to her at the village of her birth were now possible at Hadrian's Wall. Briseis continued to survey the room of drunken men. There were still a few of Arthur's knights missing, two to be precise. Dagonet and Lancelot.


	3. Chapter 3

Briseis and Katrina were sitting at their corner table sipping their drinks when the tavern door blew open and two hooded figures emerged from the raging storm outside. Unlike the silence that followed Briseis and Katrina, no one seemed to bat an eye at these two figures. The drinking continued and the banter never swayed. Yet someone else had noticed them. Briseis put down her drink and pulled herself back into the shadows waiting for one of the cloaked men in particular to pull back his hood. Her breath held in her chest as the cloak was shaken off him. His dark curls bounced from side to side releasing the water that had gathered on them from the rain outside. His dark eyes were cast down, scanning the crowd with a piercing yet hooded gaze. Briseis crooked a small grin in the shadows as she studied him. This man who so captivated her attention was Sir Lancelot; second in command to the knights and Arthur's closest friend. His left arm was in a sling and had been for the past month. The knights had fought the Saxon army and it was during that battle that Lancelot had almost perished. The only wound left to heal was a laceration across his upper shoulder; the least of all his injuries received during the battle. It had been Briseis, or rather Court, who saved Lancelot on that forsaken day. Court who had ridden out of the mists and swung her blade high into the air coming down on Cyrnic. The blade slashed across his face yielding to instant fatality. It seemed like ages ago that she had saved him. Ages since she had first arrived in this village that would end up capturing her body and soul. Hadrian's Wall had become her haven and so had the men and women of the fort. Fortune found its way to her in the training of horses, fortune in that the head trainer Draven broke his leg in trying to break Calvo. He was going to have the beast destroyed but that's when Briseis stepped in and proved the horse could be handled. It was that same day that Katrina discovered the truth about Briseis. Katrina had wandered into the stables looking for Draven; he owed her father, Thomas, some money. While searching for Draven, she accidentally stumbled onto Court in the middle of a bath. Of course the door had been bared but Katrina knew where the spare key was hidden from the days when her father and her used to live in the barn loft. Briseis cornered Katrina and made her swear secrecy less she would lose her life. Although she would never have followed through with her threat of death, Katrina had not known this at the time. However their shared secret caused a friendship to form and Katrina had proved a worthy companion even if she did threaten her vow at times. Together they roamed the distant lands of Britain on horseback during a time where loneliness was and still is ever prevalent. They provided each other with company, with solace. Briseis was pulled from her thoughts when Katrina lightly touched her hand. They looked at each other and then Kat nodded in the direction of Lancelot. He was pestering Vanora for some ale and she was trying to tell him wait his turn like every other thirsty fiend in the tavern. He smiled that devious smile and then shook his head in defeat and looked down at his good hand resting on the bar. A pitcher appeared in front of him and before he could take it Vanora grasped his hand and whispered something to him. He frowned but seemed to comply with what she had said. Grasping the full pitcher of ale, he turned on his heals and strode over to Katrina and Briseis' table. She froze. 'Why was he walking towards our table?' 'And why did he have that cocky look on his face? He must not have seen me.' in truth Lancelot had not seen Briseis for she had drawn herself into the shadows. All he knew was that Vanora had promised him a free pitcher of ale if he delivered this pitcher to Katrina and her friend. He could not see anyone else say Katrina. Perhaps her friend had already left. Oh well. All he knew was that he was getting a free pitcher of ale. At this very thought he was cut short for Briseis had taken that moment to reappear into the light. Lancelot stopped in mid stride spilling some of the ale onto the wooden floor. Briseis caught his gaze and held it. Her eyes were unnerving to Lancelot and a shiver ran through him. She was undoubtedly the most beautiful creature he had ever seen but she was different. Her beauty was only partial to the way her eyes captured his soul. They penetrated deep within his heart and he felt that he could hide no secret from this person. He would die for her if the gods asked it of him. Briseis was shocked that he had held her gaze for so long. It frightened her to the core yet it was as welcoming and familiar as a rainy day. There seemed to be a storm raging behind his eyes, an ever-constant tempest that swirled grays and blues in one. She was lost at sea, lost in his eyes. Katrina took this moment to stand gracefully and brush past Lancelot.

"Go. Sit by her." She said in nothing more that a whisper while passing him.

Shaken from his trance Lancelot shifted his stance and walked over to her in what he hoped was a composed walk. 'Close you mouth you dolt. Stop acting as if you have never spoken to a beautiful woman before. You've never spoken to one that has made you feel this way Lancelot.' Oh how he wished he didn't have a conscious sometimes.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hi…" he said as he looked down at her. "Do you mind?"

"No please, sit." Smiled Briseis 'how is he sitting here? Near me? WHY? Oh stop asking and make this night worth while you ninny!' Lancelot took this opportunity to initiate conversation.

"So Vanora tells me you're a friend of Katrina's, come to visit have you?"

"Yes. As a matter of fact I have." Briseis said easily as she sipped on her water.

"Do tell me how you and Katrina are friends. I have known Katrina all her life and have never seen her leave Hadrian's Wall. How is it that she knows a lady such as you? A lady visiting from…where exactly did you say you were from?"

Briseis coughed a bit on her water when the conversation took this turn. 'This subject must be tread on with care.' She reminded her self. "I haven't. Haven't said where I hailed from."

She smiled a nervous smile but pressed on nonetheless. "I'm from the north, from the Temple of Hermes."

Lancelot backed away for a moment. "A priestess." Briseis quickly shook her head in disagreement.

"No I am no priestess; simply an orphan taken in at a young age. I wished not to become a priestess yet I was allowed to stay there, be educated, work for my living."

Lancelot smiled. A look of relief fluttered across his face but was there but a moment before fleeting. Briseis however did not miss it.

"Pardon me Sir Lancelot but you looked relieved to hear that I was not a priestess of Hermes. Do my eyes cheat me?" he laughed a hearty rumble and looked down in embarrassment. Briseis smiled and studied him while he looked down at his hands. When he brought his face up to meet hers there was a look if mirth dancing in his eyes.

"Do pray tell what amuses you so?"

"Oh nothing in particular, I am simply enjoying the company." Yet something changed at that moment. "How is it that you know my name? I have not mentioned it."

Briseis did not falter. "I have been warned about you my good sir. Warned by a trusty friend who has enlightened me of your ways with women." The wind seemed to be sucked out of Lancelot's sails.

"It may be true yet if I were you I would not be so quick to judge. You are no priestess and I no saint. The night is still young and…"

"Good sir is this your idea of propositioning me? For if it is, I dare say it shall not work. The night may be young but I am not young in your ways of enjoyment." At this Lancelot was grinning haughtily. "Wipe that smug grin off your arrogant face."

"Lady I have yet to know your name?" this was true, she had not told him her name yet.

"Briseis."

"Briseis, to get back to my first question, how is it that you know Katrina?"

She smiled at his persistence, "I visited Hadrian's Wall as a young girl with my parents. I was no more than 13 and I had gotten separated from my mother. I was wandering around a back street when this group of boys started to harass me. It was Katrina who helped me; we've become friends ever since. I had not the chance to visit with her in many years."

Lancelot was sitting pensively listening to her relate her story of their friendship. Katrina had never mentioned Briseis to him, although Katrina had never been as close to him as she had to Dagonet. Perhaps he would talk to him after and see if he had even known of Briseis and Katrina's friendship.

Although Briseis had never been to Hadrian's Wall at a young age and although she had never known her mother or father, Briseis had been taken there by a woman in the Woad village where she lived. And she had been the one surrounded by the threatening boys. But it was not her who was in danger, it was Katrina, and it was her who had been the rescuer.

"That's interesting. I had never found Katrina to be the rescuing type. She has never been a descent fighter. But she does have a mouth on her that could make any sharp blade appear dull." Lancelot sat back in his chair and studied Briseis.

"Well perhaps no one here is a descent teacher for I remember her to be someone who could hold her own." He raised an eyebrow at her accusation.

"And can you fight?" he asked mockingly.

"But of course. The Priestess' have educated me, and not just in books and healing but in the art of swordsmanship and archery."

"Well I should like to see a little demonstration of your skills. So I could determine the level of your abilities, that is if you don't mind."

She smiled and again he felt his heart skip a beat. "But of course. I would thoroughly enjoy it. What should you have me do?" he looked around the room as if thinking for some activity and then his eyes glowed with light. She noticed this glow and followed his gaze. In the corner sat Gawain and Galahad throwing knives, a long time ritual that the two had loved to partake in. "Ah, so I shall be throwing knives?"

"That is, but only if you can handle it."

"Pish! Stand aside." She stood and her dark black cloak draped down her back cascading to the floor. Her slender frame lithely glided from the table and across the room to where the two friends stood.

"Evening boys!" she stated cheerfully. They looked dumb struck standing in the presence of such a beauty. Briseis merely laughed and grabbed a dagger. "Ok Lancelot, tell me what you want me to do."

He nudged Gawain to start the game. Gawain flipped his dagger so that he was holding it by the point and then took aim at one of the beams holding up the tavern. The dagger rotated through the air flipping point over hilt until it stuck square into the middle. Everyone cheered including Briseis seeing as how it was a difficult shot from the distance he was standing at. Next was Galahads turn. He too took aim, a little quicker than Gawain, and then let the blade loose. It landed perfectly straight next to the first blade. The room erupted in cheers as each brother in arms clapped the other on the back. As the room died down Lancelot clapped his hand onto Briseis' shoulder.

"Your turn love." He whispered into her ear. Briseis gave him a sideways glance before she shrugged off his hand from her shoulder.

"I can do better that that." She stated.

"Oh yea! Well let's see." boasted Galahad.

She took one of the blades resting on the chair and flipped it in her hand once or twice. After twirling it around a few times she glanced over into Lancelot's direction and then back at the two blades already stuck into the post. Her dagger slipped from her lithe hand with grace and ease and embedded itself into the hilt of the first blade. The room fell silent and Briseis smiled inwardly.

"Well I'll be damned! That was bloody amazing." erupted Bors.

"How did you do that?" asked Gawain.

She looked over her shoulder and smiled at him, "I aim for the middle."

"That's what Tristan says!" shouted many other people in the room.

"Well, are you satisfied dear sir?" Everyone continued to laugh so Lancelot had to lean close to Briseis to make sure she heard him.

"You've more than satisfied me Briseis. In fact I have never meet anyone like you before. You intrigue me yet confuse me. I don't know if I want to get to know you more or forget all about your mysterious self."

She smiled as if taking this as a compliment. "Well have no fear Sir Lancelot. I shall be gone by tonight." Briseis said this last part with a hint of sadness in her lovely voice. This time Lancelot picked up on her sadness.

"Shall we step outside?" she lifted her head up and looked at his handsome face.

"I would like that." Together they exited they side door of the tavern into the evening rain. She looked him over in the darkness and caught sight of his wrapped up arm. A piece of his fresh was visible and Briseis took this moment to comment on it.

"That wound looks angry." Lancelot laughed and looked down at his injury.

"It's not as bad as it looks. Should be fully healed in a weeks time."

A shiver ran through her and she hugged herself. The rain was not what caused the shiver, on the contrary it was a warm night out and had she been back in the stables she would have gone for a midnight swim. At this thought Briseis looked over at Lancelot and then stepped forward into the steady downpour abandoning the shelter of the overhang. Seeing the strands of hair falling over her eyes stopped Lancelot and stole his breath. This woman, who ever she was, captivated him. His eyes drifted down to her lips that were now moist from the rain. He hung on her lips and for once her forgot about the sorrow his life was filled with. He abandoned all thought of death and war. The rain began to fall angry on the tin room but she only spread her arms towards the sky in a welcoming embrace. A laugh escaped from her chest and Lancelot could not help but smile too. She looked at him and then held her hand out to his. He took her delicate fingers and encompassed them with his large and calloused hands. He held her hand to his lips and placed a kiss on her palm, then closed her fingers around the place he had just marked. She looked at him in awe and then looked away.

"Have I offended you?" he asked with concern dripping in his every word.

"No it's just that…" she bit her lower lip and looked away slowly letting her hand slip from his grasp.

"I must go." Briseis had now pulled the hood up and over her head. She started to walk away when Lancelot reached out and put a hand on her shoulder. She halted but did not turn around; she simply inclined her head to let him know she was listening.

"Will I ever see you again?" Briseis allowed her profile to show and Lancelot caught a smirk appear on her lips.

"Perhaps someday we shall meet again Sir Lancelot." She turned around completely and looked up at him through her long eyelashes that were now heavy from the rain.

"Until then…" she whispered and then leaned in for a kiss.

Her smell of lavender invaded his senses with all the force of a Saxon army. And this kiss, this was no goodbye kiss, but a kiss of hope. It was light and gentle, full of passion, seduction, but most of all, the promise of return. Briseis pulled away and let her hand trail down the length of his arm. Lancelot growled low and in the back of his throat.

"You have no idea what you have done to me." he stated.

"Oh I have some idea," she threw at him, "for I feel it too. Good night sir."

This time Briseis turned around and left into the shadows. Lancelot remained outside and brought his hand to touch his lips. A smile fleeted across his face. 'If one of her kisses could do this to you imagine what caressing, holding, touching, feeling, or making love would be like.' At this though Lancelot felt a deep shiver run through his spine. This girl made him want to do things that he never felt before. His brown haired beauty with big dark eyes. He again laughed to him self. Since when did she become 'his'? Lancelot looked up into the rain and decided that it was time to sleep. This night had been like a dream and perhaps it had only been a dream. Either way Lancelot would forever remember Briseis and her kiss that left him riddled in flame.


	5. Chapter 5

"Court! Court where are you?" came the familiar voice of Dagonet.

"I'm back here Dags."

He followed the voice into the back rooms located behind the stables. "Ah there you are. I was wondering if you wanted to come riding with some of us this morning? We figured you would enjoy the time away from the fort like the rest of us do."

Court still had her back to him and was working on re-sewing a piece of leather that had ripped from a saddle. She turned to face him, "That sounds like a good idea. I could use a bit of fresh air."

He seemed thoroughly pleased that she had accepted. "Good, saddle up one of the young ones and let's head out."

She decided to give Calvo a day off seeing as how it was still raining hard and he had been out the day before. Today she would take Archimedes, a young black stud that had a sarcastic humor about him self. He was a few months younger than Calvo but was truly a magnificent stallion, one that loved him self and loved his job. Archimedes, unlike Calvo, adored being ridden in the rain and for this reason Court decided to ride him today. Once the two of them were ready, they galloped out of the stables and were greeted by the entire group of knights ready and waiting. Arthur greeted her with a nod of his head. It appeared that Galahad and Gawain had had too much to drink the previous night for they each cradled their head in their hands and only grunted when she said good morning. Tristan gave a shift of a smile before he raised his arm in the air and his hawk, Aiden, took off in flight. Bors and Dags where together laughing about Gawain and Galahads' current state and receiving evil looks from the two when Bors commented on how neither could hold their liquor. And last of the group sat Lancelot atop his impressive black stallion Draven. Although he only had the use of one of his arms at the moment, it did not stop Lancelot from coming on their morning hunt. He simple would not partake in the killing but would merely observe. Court rode up along side Lancelot and sat there patiently and peacefully as they rode deeper into the forest. Finally Lancelot spoke.

"Where were you last night? You missed a fine evening. Katrina brought a guest from the North and what a guest she was."

Court smiled to herself, "I was tired from the days work, Calvo was a bit of a chore and I was not in the mood to socialize. But you say Katrina brought a friend. Tell me, did you like her?"

Lancelot frowned at this. "You act as though you have already meet her."

"Aye, I have. Katrina brought her by the stables to introduce us before they left for the tavern. She was a nice little creature was she not, Briseis was her name, is it not?"

At the mention of her name Lancelot stiffened and let his mind remember the previous night. 'So it had not been a dream after all. This angel had fallen into my hell to give me a glimpse of what the heavens hold for me. I could die this very moment a happy man so long as I am able to be with Briseis for all eternity.' It was Court who brought him back to reality.

"So I see you liked her judging by the dazed look you hold in your eyes at the very mention of her name." Lancelot looked over to Court from hooded eyes.

"You have so much of Tristan in you that at times it scares me. Reading people just from the slightest expression." Together they smiled and went back to a pleasant silence. An hour into there hunt and still no sign of deer or fowl. When the rain had let up, Galahad and Gawain decided it was time for lunch. They un-mounted their horses and tethered them to a near by tree and proceeded to unpack the sandwiches and beer that had been packed by Vanora. While sitting on the grass with their back pressed against the trees, Galahad had picked up a dagger and threw it into a tree. Without thinking Court took out her dagger and threw it so that its point landed in the hilt of Galahads'. She smiled and continued to eat while everyone else stared at her in disbelief.

"By the Gods boy, since when have you been able to pull off a shot such as that? Only Tristan have I ever seen do that." Stated Gawain.

"Tristan and Briseis." Corrected Lancelot.

"Aye." Came the rest of the knights.

"I suppose you say you aim for them middle." Sneered Lancelot.

"That I do. I have long been able to do that, I just never felt like showing you lot." Said Court with an air of unease.

All the while Tristan said nothing but stared at her with an unnerving gaze. 'Perhaps he knows that I am Briseis and not the boy Court.' She thought to herself suddenly becoming self-conscious of how she was sitting making sure that her legs were spread apart and not crossed like a girl would. Tristan noticed Court's sudden change in position. The young boy seemed more on edge at the mention of Briseis' name; he seemed to have recognized it, associated with it. Now that Tristan studied Court more closely he did in fact notice some familiarities between the two of them. Courts voice was not much different than from Briseis', their shape was exactly the same save for her curves but they could easily be hidden with an extra shirt. And their faces were the same shape as were their hair, same texture and color. The more Tristan thought about it the more it made perfect sense. All he had left to do was look into Courts eyes. If they were the same green eyes that had the different hues in them. However when Court looked up and at Tristan, his eyes appeared a deep shade of hazel, almost more brown than green. Court looked away from Tristan with an ashamed look as if he had been discovered. In one swift and graceful motion Tristan stood and walked over to Court.

"May I have a word with you?"

Court looked up slowly and nodded a yes. Together they walked off into the clearing. "Who are you?"

Court looked at him shocked, "I beg your pardon?"

"Briseis, are you Briseis? You are much in her likeness, and I have never seen a blade thrown the way you did just now. It was the same last night when she, or rather you threw."

Tears started to form around the corners of her eyes. "Please don't say anything. Please I beg of you."

"I shall say nothing but I only wish you to answer me these few questions." He looked her dead in the eye and waited for her to give permission before he continued. When he saw in her eyes that she had consented he asked his questions.

"Where are you from, what is your true name, and why, why all this trickery?"

Briseis inhaled and then spoke, "My name is Briseis Helena Court and I was raised by the Woads. My mother was Sarmatian and my father, if that's what he is to be called, was Saxon," at the look of surprise on Tristan's face she quickly added, "he raped her." This time it was Tristan's turn to inhale. "It matters not, I never knew my mother for she died in child birth but her last wishes was that I was to be name Briseis and that I be raised by the Woads."

"But why would the Woads agree to help a Sarmatian? They only help their own kind."

At this Briseis smiled, "My mother was in love with the son of Merlin. His name…was Court. When he found out that my mother had been raped he sought revenge and was murdered. So you see, the Saxons took both my mother and my would be father in the blink of an eye."

Tristan shook his head in sadness and anger. "I am sorry but I still do not understand the need for the disguise."

Briseis smiled at him and then looked him in the eye confidently, "Have you ever seen a woman become a Knight?"

He looked at her with question, "No."

"Neither have I. I seek revenge on the murders of my parents, revenge that my Woad tribe does not understand. Revenge is looked upon as sinful, harmful to ones psyche. They refused to let me fight in the Battle of Bradon Hill."

At this refusal Tristan raised an eyebrow. "But I saw you fight. We all saw you…you save Lancelot that day."

"Aye I save him. I went against my teacher, my mentor, against Merlin. I decided that my destiny in life was to become a knight but Briseis could not succeed in this. Briseis could not but Court could. I adopted the name of my stepfather and joined in the battle. The rest is history."

Tristan smiled, "You do not seem like a blood thirsty, revenge seeking woman. On the contrary you seem as though you would settle to becoming just one of Arthur's Knights."

Briseis considered his remark for a few seconds before answering, "I have not forgotten my quest for revenge. I will never forget. But being here has lessened my hate, hate that I thought could never lessen. I am not sure as to what has filled the void but it is something."

Tristan smiled, "May I make a suggestion as to what has replaced your hate?" he waited for Briseis to nod, when she did he proceeded. "Love"

She snorted. "Love! Love of what?"

"Briseis you have found purpose in life, purpose that you love and enjoy. You train these horses, see them grow and flourish by your hands. This is fulfilling. You love the land and the people who live at Hadrian's Wall. Although you are not a knight by right you have become a knight amongst us. Especially one Knight. You have proven yourself to him and in this friendship, you have fallen for him. So yes Briseis, I say Love has replace the hate in your heart."

Briseis continued to stare off into the distance letting his words register. She then stared back at him. He was looking at her patiently.

"Well now what do I do? I still wish to become a knight but…"

"You can still become a knight without hiding who you are." Tristan reached out for her hand, "Come Briseis, you have some more talking to do."

Together they walked back among the other knights.


	6. Chapter 6

"Tristan, do you suggest I tell all the Knights about who I truly am?"

Ever since she told him of her true identity, or rather ever since he found out, she had been self-conscious and fearful about what lay ahead.

"Briseis. Where has the confident and radiant young woman gone, the one that graced us with her presence last night?" she smiled at him. "You are acting like a mere child, be brave, be fearless, be a Knight. I am not going to tell anyone who you are, nay that is solely up to you."

She exhaled the breath she was holding and this look of ease that spread over her features amused Tristan. "Yet I do make a suggestion…"

"Of course you do. The once silent knight has become the King of all advice. Do pray tell good King, what should I do in my situation?" she raised her head up to give him a questioning look before punching him in the shoulder.

"Well dear lady I suggest you stay like young Court forever, you are much more of an enjoyable person as a boy."

She snorted at his remark, "Are you fearful of women who can fight back because I dear say if you are good Tristan, your little love interest will be sorely disappointed for she enjoys a good rouse every now and then."

It was Briseis' turn to laugh now for Tristan's face had blanched. "Nay my good friend, I do not miss much. Lady Ethne is quite wonderful and as I mentioned quite spirited." He looked down at her and pushed her into a near by puddle.

"HEY! What was that for?"

"For being so observant."

As she continued to pull herself out of what was more than a mere puddle, she asked him to continue with his advice about her troubles.

"Well I think you should not tell the other knights if you still wish to become one. Arthur will need some work on this new idea." Her face fell at the instruction not to reveal herself.

"However," Tristan said with a hint of promise in his voice, "I do think Sir Lancelot should be made aware of whom you are." Briseis frowned at his idea. "Not what you were expecting?"

"No it was not. Why Lancelot? Why not just you?"

"Because I have never seen like this before. You really did a number on him last night. He is going to need you to survive Briseis. These barmaids that used to satisfy his lust, his hunger are not fulfilling at the present, nor will they ever be or have ever been. Lancelot has finally become a man and has finally realized that he wants a real woman…"

"But I can't be that woman. I am not yet a woman myself! How will I be able to satisfy him, him with his many conquests?" Tristan laughed, "He is not a God Briseis, only a mortal who was blessed with a handsome face and charm. These will only get him so far; it will only get him to his barmaids. If he wishes for more, he will have to become more. And it just so happens that he wishes to become more. So Briseis, this is why you are to reveal yourself to him but to no other."

"Oh fine. As you wish master." She said with an air of mock consent.

"Do you fancy swimming in another puddle?" he threatened.

She threw up her hands in defeat, "No I am perfectly content to be soaked to the bone from the rain and not covered in mud."

"Well where have you two been, we've been ready to go for a while now!" screamed Bors.

"Court why are you covered in mud?" asked a wondering Lancelot while she took the reins of her horse from him.

"I slipped, nothing to worry about." She mumbled while mounting the anxious Archimedes. He snorted and went to take off before she had even sat in the saddle.

"Now gods be dammed, hold it all!" Court spoke in the angered voice. Lancelot laughed at the two and Courts choice for words. However he stopped laughing when the young stallion stood perfectly still and waited for Court to finish swinging her leg over. "Now, that's better." He shook his head in obvious frustration causing his wild mane to flare around his neck. Court only laughed and then spoke to the other knights.

"I think I am going to stay out for a little longer, head over to the flat lands and let this ninny run free for a bit."

They all nodded and then turned to leave. "I'll stay with you if you don't mind. Draven could use the excise as could I." "

Aye come along then, see if you could keep up." At this Court pushed the reins forward onto Archimedes neck giving him permission to take off. Lancelot smiled and dipped his head low to keep the rain and wind out of his eyes. Draven felt his riders body change, he dug his hind legs deep into the ground and pushed off to chase after the younger brace.


	7. Chapter 7

Briseis was elated. The rain was whipping at her face washing away her thoughts. Archimedes was doing more than just galloping, he was flying, flying along the edge of the forest. Nothing could stop them. Nothing or so she thought.

"Here I come!" screamed a voice from behind her.

Court looked over her shoulder and couldn't help but laugh. Lancelot was gaining on her with this look of excitement him his boyish face. She had hoped he would join her for this run. When she swung her head back around a tree branch whipped at her face and her make shift hat. A cut appeared on her right cheek but that was not what caught her attention. The trees had snatched at her hat that was holding up her lock of hair. Panic spread over her, fear clenched at her innards. She squeezed her legs to encouraged Archimedes faster and he did as commanded but his young form was no match for the older warhorse Draven. What was left of her hair staying pilled up on her head was now gone. It fanned out behind her with pieced whipping her face as she turned back around to see where Lancelot was. Shock rang through her. He was nowhere to be seen.

"Where did he go Archimedes?" she reined him to a stop and threw glances over both shoulders into any possible place for him to be. Suddenly a force crashed out the woods; it was Lancelot and Draven and they were right on top of them.

"Ahh!" screamed Briseis and she kicked Archimedes back into a run. By now Lancelot was side by side with her.

"Why Court, my how you've changed." He mocked at her. "Do stop and talk to me, my arm is starting to pain me." At this Briseis looked over at his wounded shoulder and caught a fresh mark of blood staining the white bandage.

She leaned back and pulled Archimedes to a halt. Lancelot reined Draven to a halt also and then swung off his horse to walk towards her. Briseis swung down too and kept her eyes focused on his wound, concern spreading over her face. She reached out to grab at his shoulder and have a closer examination of it but instead of coming in contact with his arm she felt his hand close around her wrist. She was being pulled close to him as he enveloped her in a tight embrace crushing his mouth down upon her open protested one. He inhaled her sent, lavender and rain, she tasted so good. His tongue found its way into her mouth as his free hand came up to clasp the back of her neck bringing her closer to him. Together their tongues intertwined and fought, each battling the other for dominance. Briseis brought one arm around his neck and the other slipped around his waist. They tried to move closer into each other's mouth causing their teeth to bump. When air finally became a necessity they reluctantly broke apart gasping and staring at each other. A loud bolt of thunder cracked overhead and the trees around them danced.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he screamed trying to have his voice heard over the wind.

"I was going to tell you but I was afraid." He snorted in disbelief.

"Afraid, afraid of what?"

She turned her face towards the ground at his question. He walked closer to her begging her to answer him, "I was afraid of you not wanting me, wanting me like I have always want you."

He smiled at her vulnerability but in an instant closed his mouth down on hers while his hand came up to gently caress her face. A low growl erupted from his throat and she grinned into his mouth. The rain had now returned and was pelting the land with a new furry. Another crack of thunder broke the air causing then to break apart from their kiss,

"We better head back." Lancelot said. "This is not going to let up till tomorrow."

Briseis nodded her agreement and they broke apart to grab at their horses that were standing near by with looks of unhappiness evident in their eyes. Together they galloped back through the woods and found themselves at Hadrian's gate by nightfall. Briseis was now shivering from being wet all day. Before reaching the gate she pulled Archimedes to a stop and pulled her wet hair up into a twist that she stuck under her hat. Lancelot looked over at her and smiled.

"What a cute little boy you make." He teased. She stuck out her tongue and then smiled while queuing Archimedes back into a canter to reach the gate.

Thomas greeted the two as they plowed into the encampment and received waves from both of them. As they rounded the corner to the stables Briseis noticed that Katrina's younger brother Christian was sitting on a bale of hay watching the rain fall.

"Christian!" she screamed and he looked up and smiled at her and Lancelot. "Court." He said and nodded his hello. " Sir Lancelot, what a pleasure, an honor, to see you again."

Court laughed at his nervousness. Christian was only 13 and helped Court out sometimes. He was scrawny with sandy blond hair much like his sisters and deep blue eyes. Christian had always loved the horses and Court was more than happy to have him work around them; he was a good hand.

"What are you doing here so late? Surely you have something better to be doing than watching the rain fall?" wondered Briseis.

"Father saw the other knights return later today and noticed that you two were not with them so he told me to go and take care of their horses and then to wait for the two of you." Briseis laughed and swung down off her horse.

"You're a good lad. Archimedes will look forward to being put to bed by your hands. He has always liked you." Christian beamed from the compliment and then pushed past Court to where the young stallion was standing. As soon as Archimedes saw Christian his head picked up and he nickered at the young boy.

"Hey Christian…" called out Lancelot. The boy froze in his tracks, "Ye ye yes sir…" he stuttered. "Do you mind taking care of Draven too?"

A cheshire cat smile spread over the young boys features. It seemed that every one of his teeth were exposed. "Why yes sir! It would be an honor to take care of Draven." At this Archimedes snorted his disapproval and pined his ears at the old warhorse in a threatening manner.

"Archimedes!" yelled a surprised but highly amused court. "How dare you, respect your elders." The stallion looked at her as if she was joking but decided to lower his head in defeat and seek apology from Draven. Christian took the reins of both horses and led them into the grooming stalls to begin his work.

"Why do these creatures listen to you so? It is like u speak their language." Stated a bewildered Lancelot. Briseis only smiled.

"That is because I do speak to them." He looked at her questioningly and she had to laugh. "When I lived in the forest as a young girl I happened to venture out of the tribe boundaries. I was very curious and adventurous and happened to get lost. The weather took a turn for the worse, much like it did this afternoon and I was stranded in the tempest for the whole night. I caught and awful cold and by the time I was found the next day, I had drifted into an unconscious state. Merlin could not pull me out of it so he prayed for the goddess to help me." Lancelot was now looking at her with amusement and with shock. He had known nothing of her past and believed she had indeed lived in the Temple of Hermes.

"You think I am lying do you? There is much about my past that you do not know and will soon find out. I am not Woad but yet it is all that I am." She offered.

"I am simply confused as to who you are. Not a priestess, not an orphan, raised by the Woad's yet not one. What are you Briseis, if that is even your name at all." He now took a seat on a near by hay bale.

"I have not lied to you, instead I only gave a foggy version of my life. The truth shall be revealed to you, this I promise. For now all you need to know is that my name is Briseis and I am in fact an orphan." He nodded his head signaling for her to continue with her story.

"The goddess was prayed for to heal me and she listened to the prayers. She arrived late one evening and her name was Morgain. She was so beautiful, unearthly really. You wonder how I know of her appearance?" And Lancelot nodded.

" Because I could see her. For some reason I could see all that was happening to me, I had stepped outside my body. When Morgain came to help she did not walk over to my still form lying on the bed, no she walked right over to the ghostly image of me standing in the corner. She smiled at me and said that it was not my time to leave this plane. I did not believe her. All my life I felt pain and suffering and now I only felt joy and peace. Why would I want to give up that feeling? She raised her two hands up and placed them on my shoulders while starting deep into my eyes. 'I must go back,' she told me, 'but this time, I would not be alone in my journey.' Then she proceeded to turn me around so that my back was to her and with a single finger, I felt a burn begin to appear on the back of my neck and cringed from the pain. The next thing I knew, I had woken up."

"That still doesn't explain why you can communicate with the horses so well." Answered a dumfounded Lancelot.

Briseis only grinned. She said in a whispered voice. "I was told that I would not be alone on my journey. My journey, like yours and everyone else's Lancelot, is life. The goddess touched me, she marked me." and at this Briseis showed him her neck where a small moon could be seen tattooed over the bone. Lancelot let the breath he was holding escape from his lungs. 'It made perfect sense.' He thought. 'She was touched by a goddess and it explained her mysterious beauty, her effect she held over him, the ability to read people, even her ability to fight with such grace and fluidity.'

Briseis could see the wheels turning in his head as he put all the pieces together. "This is truly amazing." But at this she only gave a sad smile. He noticed her despair, "Why do you sadden?"

"Yes I have been touched by the goddess and yes it is a gift to be cherished. But it is also my curse. You see, my life is bound to theses animals that I so love. When one is in pain, when one is injured, when one lies dying, I feel them. I feel every cut every wound every injury. And when one dies a small part of me also dies. Eventually there will be only a small part of me left and I too shall die. So yes Lancelot this is a gift of the goddess but a gift that I would give back willingly."


	8. Chapter 8

Back at the tavern while Lancelot and Briseis are in the stables talking.

"Vanora!" screamed Bors. No answer. "Vanora!"

A red head appeared from the back room where the spare ale was kept, hands on her hips and one eyebrow raised. Bors looked taken aback by her forceful stance.

"Yes lover, I hear you but when you act like a pig I completely ignore you." With a flick of her wrist she had vanished and was busy working once again in the back.

Bors raised his eyebrows and then shook his head in frustration and defeat. Dagonet laughed at him.

"You'll never learn how to address a woman will you old friend?" while he slapped him on the back causing Bors to spill some of his ale that he was about to sip. Shaking the spilled beer off his hand he looked at Dagonet and then shook his head.

"That's no woman!" he shouted.

"I heard that! And you're going to regret saying it tonight when you are bunking with Dagonet!" came the boisterous voice of Vanora.

Bors looked over at his friend and Dagonet just shook his head in amusement. Taking a sip from his ale and placing it back down, Dagonet looked around the tavern filled with all his friends, filled with his family really. They were all he had and he would gladly sacrifice his life for any of them. Katrina sat a near by table with one of Bors' many bastards sitting on her lap. There were 3 or four others sitting around her also and he was curious as to what she was saying to them. Grabbing his mug he stood and walked over to her table quietly as not to disturb her. He leaned his large form against one of the beams and inclined his head to hear her magical voice. The flames from the fire danced on the panels of her cheeks while she spoke animatedly to the eager young listeners.

"…she had strayed too far from her home and was now wandering the forest in search of some help. A breeze flew through the naked branches and hollow trunks causing eerie cracks and howls. Sara shivered as when a branch caught at her shawl and ripped it from her little body. Bare to the wind and lost beyond rescue Sara wandered alone until she came upon a vast glossy lake. Wildly the wind beat against her face yet the lake was somber and peaceful. 'Come Sara, we are angels here to save you, come to us Sara, come and swim with us…' sang musical voices that seemed to reside under the surface of the lake."

Dagonet could not help but grin. She was telling them a ghost story. 'Oh Katrina,' he thought, 'have you no compassion for the young?'

The children were staring at her with wide eyes and gaped mouths. Although the tavern was loud and awake, this little corner was full of suspense and mystery all insinuated by none other than innocent Katrina.

"Come to us, come for a warm swim…" mimicked Katrina in a high pitched but lovely voice.

" 'Oh how cold I am.' Said little Sara. Step after step she proceeded into the lake. Now the voices were over taking her, they were all around her, pulling at her dress and grabbing her tiny arms with their cold claws. Poor Sara, she had fallen onto her knees now as the water began to find its way down her throat and into her lungs. Coughing over whelmed her and her little voice could not scream out for help."

The little girl sitting on Katrina's lap now clung to her as if her life depended on it.

" 'Come with us Sara, we want you, you must come with us Sara.' Sneered the voices. Sara's head was now fully under water but her legs were kicking, disrupting the calmness of the lake. In a matter of second there was not a sound to be heard. The forest stopped screaming, the lake returned to normal, and the villagers searching for little Sara appeared at the edge of the lake. All that they found of her was her shawl caught up on a branch dangling over the water like a leaf. That was all that was left of little Sara for the devils of the lake swallowed her up for their midnight supper."

The story came to an end and the children just stared at Katrina with shock and utter horror written all over their faces.

"Auntie Katrina we asked you to tell us a story." Said the small person perched on her lap.

"But I did Helia, I told you a ghost story. Didn't you like it?" she asked in an innocent voice but with a sarcastic look on her face.

"Oh no I though it was dreadful. How scary and sad for that poor little girl Sara."

He wasn't positive but Dagonet thought a hint of happiness or perhaps satisfaction cross through Katrina's eyes.

"Ok little ones, run back to your rooms and go to bed. Gilly put your sisters and brother to sleep please." A young boy of about 10 came forward and lifted little Helia off of Katrina's lap.

"May no ill dreams disturb thy rest nor powers of darkness molest." She shouted as a line of children filed up the stairs still sporting looks of obvious concern and worry on their sweet faces. Katrina smiled and looked down at her hands then dusted them off on her apron before looking up and into the eyes of Dagonet.

He smiled at her, "That was some story."

"Did you enjoy it? It is one of my favorites." She sighed as they sat back down in front of the fire.

He looked up at her with amusement written all over his face.

"What?"

"Katrina you frightened them to their very souls tonight. Have you no pity on these young ones?"

She frowned and waved a hand at him. " Oh pin feathers! It gives them character. Liven the little toads up a bit. There was no harm done, so what they lose a little sleep tonight but eventually they will appreciate all that I have offered them." She again flattened her skirt with her hands and looked up at him smiling her radiant smile.

Dagonet just shook his head and rubbed his forehead with his hands. "You sure are a different soul Katrina, one that I have never meet before."

She grabbed his hand and they both turned serious. "I am different Dagonet, I see the world differently. Everyone has all these colors around them, colors that only I seem to be able to see."

She cocked her head and looked at him but through him. He shivered and looked behind him to see what she was staring at. It was Galahad and he was sitting alone at a table with a solemn look on his face.

"I don't understand what you mean. You can see colors? What king of colors?" her eyes shifted back to Dagonet.

"You see Galahad over there. All alone and depressed. Drinking away his sorrows. When I look at him I see this sickly yellow surrounding his entire being."

Dagonet looked back at his friend to see if he too could see the color.

"He struggles…" she said in an airy almost psychotic voice, "…struggles to maintain power, control in his life. He is fearful of losing control of his sanity. He is also filled with some anger. Lines of mud red inter twine themselves with the strands of yellow. Yet there is still hope, though slim. There are small flashes of a darker red that appear every so often. This darkness proves that he has a strong will power, a will power to succeed. But this little hope comes from an outside source."

Dagonet looked confused. "Who?"

Katrina just nodded at the new arrival. Aurora sat beside Galahad and took one of his hands in hers. With her other hand she took his mug of ale away from him and cupped his face in her hand bringing his eyes to meet hers. She shook her head and with her eyes said 'no more' and he smiled. She was his light.

"What colors does she have around her?" Dagonet asked.

"Hummm. Let's see. Aurora is a simple creature. Pure and honest. There is a pink bright light forever surrounding her. She is loving and tender, sensitive and sensual, artistic and affectionate. Through Aurora, Galahad survives.

Dagonet thought for a moment and then smiled. "What about me? What do you see in me?"

Katrina genuinely brightened. "You are beautiful, surrounded by a deep shade of blue, full of spiritual nature, generosity, the right path. You are sensitive, cool and calm, collected and caring, intuitive. But there is doubt in you dear sir. A muddy blue swims through your goodness. Your fear of the future, fear of self-expression, fear of speaking what you truly feel; all these haunt you at present and will continue to plague hence you change that."

After staring him directly in the eyes she squeezed his hand and then stood up.

"Katrina I…I want to change but I need, I need guidance, I feel lost."

She shook her head. "No Dagonet you do not need guidance. You already know that path to choose, you just need confidence."

He looked at the ground with despair. A hand reached out and lifted his chin.

"Perhaps this will lift your confidence and give you a nudge onto the right path."

In one swift and graceful movement Katrina leaned down and captured his lips. It was a soft and reassuring touch, not filled with passion or love but with guidance and trust. When she pulled away he smiled and nodded his hand in understanding, he finally understood where he belonged.


End file.
